Pizza
Pizza is a type of food that penguins commonly eat in Club Penguin. These and candy pizzas are created using Gary the Gadget Guy's invention, the Pizzatron 3000, which is found in the Pizza Parlor. Since April 2010, pizza has also been grown on Pizza Plants in the Community Garden at the Mine Shack. The main place to get pizza is the Pizza Parlor. If you put on the Chef Hat (with or without the Pizza Apron) and dance, you can flip pizza dough in the air. The same animation is used while dancing with the Stone Chef Hat and Caveguin Pizza Apron. Normal Pizza *Cheese pizza *Spicy cheese pizza *Seaweed pizza *Squid pizza *Fish pizza *Shrimp pizza *Flamethrower fish pizza *Fish dish *Seaweed fish pizza *Supreme pizza *Seafood pizza *Double grey fish meat pizza *Vegetarian pizza Dessert pizza (candy & chocolate) *Chocolate pizza *Pink Icing pizza *Licorice pizza *Jelly Bean pizza *Marshmallow pizza *Chocolate Chip pizza *Sugar pizza Toppings *Seaweed- Used in vegetarian pizza *Pizza Sauce *Hot Sauce *Grey Fish *Shrimp *Squid *Cheese *Chocolate Sauce- Used in candy pizza *Pink Icing *Chocolate Chips *Marshmallows *Jelly Beans *Sprinkles *Licorice Trivia *Various items are based on pizza, including the Pizza Slice pin, I Heart Pizza T-Shirt, Extra Cheesy Costume, Salami Sun Hat, etc. *Pizza can/could be thrown: **In the Pizza Parlor during Camp Penguin. **During the April Fools' Party 2010 at the Food Fight. **In the Herbert HQ (Operation: Hot Sauce). **At the School. *Puffles can eat pizza. *During The Fair 2011 and The Fair 2012, there was a Pizza Eating Contest. *Pizza appears on the lunch menu in the School. *In Mission 6 you have to serve Seaweed pizza to Herbert P. Bear in order to complete the mission. Gallery Types of Pizza Pz1.png|A cheese pizza Pz3.png|A shrimp pizza Pz4.png|A fish dish pizza Candy Pizza.png|A candy pizza Artwork Slices of Pizza Pz5.png|The form of pizza seen most often on Club Penguin Pizza Slice Pin.PNG|The Pizza Slice Pin Newspaper Issue 188 pizza.png|A slice of pizza as seen in issue #188 of the Club Penguin Times Pizza Emote.PNG|The pizza emoticon Slice o pizza yum.PNG|A slice of pizza as seen at the Cove during Operation: Hot Sauce Puffle Care Icons Pizzapepperoni.png|A pepperoni pizza from the Puffle Snack Station Puffle Care Icons Pizzacandydeluxe.png|A candy deluxe pizza from the Puffle Snack Station Puffle Care Icons Pizzadeluxe.png|A deluxe pizza from the Puffle Snack Station Pizza Emoticon 2014.png|A pizza emoticon from the Prehistoric Party 2014 PizzaPinGary'sRoom.png|The Pizza Slice Pin as seen in Gary's Room Boxes of pizza Pz6.png|Pizza seen in the Command Room Pz7.png|An open box of pizza Pz8.png|A box of pizza Box of Pizza full award.png|The Box of Pizza Award from Mission 5 Box of Pizza1.PNG|A box of pizza as seen at the Plaza during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam construction Pizzatable.png|Pizza in Back Stage mmmkkjkhdsjghdyufg.png|A box with a pizza symbol Box of Pizza 8.png|A Box of Pizza (8 Slices) Pizza booths Pizza Plaza 2007 Fair.png|A pizza booth found during the Fall Fair 2007 PizzaBoothTheFair2010.png|A pizza booth found during The Fair 2010 PizzaBoothFutureParty.png|A pizza booth found during the Future Party Appearances Pizza box.png|A box of pizza in the "Orange Puffle's Tasty Cartoon Short" Penguin and puffle eating pizza.PNG|A penguin and a puffle eating pizza Holiday Party 2012 Pizza Parlor Pizza.png|A slice of pizza on a plate found in the Pizza Parlor during the Holiday Party 2012 SERVED PIZZA.PNG|A penguin serving pizza to another penguin as seen in issue #103 of the Club Penguin Times A Blue Puffle Eating Pizza.jpg|A Blue Puffle eating pizza Seaweed Pizza Club Penguin Times 103.PNG|A seaweed pizza as seen in issue #103 of the Club Penguin Times Other Pzemote.png|A penguin using the pizza emoticon Toppings.png|All of the pizza toppings Pizza Eating Contest logo.png|The logo for the Pizza Eating Contest Category:Food and Drinks Category:Penguin Food Category:Puffle Food Category:Pizza